Helga and the Beast
by hatterlet
Summary: “I thought- I thought you’d forgotten me.” He whispered. “Never. How could I forget the creature that I love?"


Disc: I do not own Hey Arnold in any way. That privilege belongs to the great Craig Bartlett and the idiotic Nickelodeon for getting rid of the most brilliant producer they ever had. BRING BACK CRAIG!

_Helga and the Beast_

_Hatterlet_

Helga stood nervously in front of the mirror, twitching at her rose ball gown, trying to get it just right. She smoothed a winkle in the bodice and straightened her sleeve, and she was ready. She took a deep breath as she grasped the door handle, then opened it and stepped out.

The ball room glittered in the candlelight. She walked slowly down the shining staircase, one hand trailing along the banister. As she reached the bottom of the steps, the Beast stepped forward from the shadows and offered an arm. She smiled and nodded as she took the proffered hand and allowed herself to be led to the lavishly set table.

As the beast helped her into her seat, Helga looked up into the monstrous face of her captor and friend. In the few short weeks that she had been captive in this castle, she had come more and more to admire and respect this gentle giant, with his silky dark hair and deep, breathy voice.

The Beast clumsily grasped the stem of a goblet and raised it in a toast.

"To Helga, may your beauty always warm this cold castle." He rumbled. Helga blushed at the compliment and raised her own glass in return.

"To the Beast, my kind host, companion, and friend." She took a sip, then pushed her chair away and stood. She hesitated for a moment, then went to the Beast's side and pulled him to his feet.

"Beast, will you dance with me?" His eyes brightened.

"Of course, Helga." He led her out onto the marble floor and wrapped on furry arm around her waist. Magically, music floated in from somewhere as they began to waltz.

"Beast?" she ventured.

"Yes, Helga?" he replied, voice so low it was almost inaudible.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, my lady."

"Let me go home."

* * *

Helga woke up in a cold sweat. Although the Beast had allowed her to return to her family, she could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. That coupled with the hideous nightmares convinced her that the beast needed his Helga. She threw off her blankets and rushed to gather her things.

The castle was as dark and uninviting as it had been the day Helga had come to try and rescue her wayward merchant father. Immediately, she knew something was wrong. She raced through the corridors calling frantically for the Beast. A low murmur came from a dark doorway as she flew past. Sure enough, her Beast lay within, draped unceremoniously over a battered armchair. Clapping her hand to her mouth, Helga dropped to her knees beside the Beast and took one of his hairy hands in her own. His eyes flickered open and slowly focused on her.

"I thought- I thought you'd forgotten me." He whispered.

"Never." She replied, raising his paw to her cheek. Hardly believing her daring, she stood and leaned across his mostly inert form. Taking a deep breath, she said

"How could I forget the creature that I love?" And she kissed him.

A shock wave suddenly tore through the room. Helga cried out, and was knocked to the floor. When she regained her composure and looked around, her Beast was gone. In his place was tall man with soft eyes and a gentle smile. Very familiar, soft, grey eyes. He gathered her up in his arms.

"Well said, Helga." He said with a low rasp, and then returned her kiss.

* * *

With a start, Helga rolled out of bed and hit the floor hard. Apparently a little too hard.

"Olga! Stop thumping around!" Came a groggy voice from down the hall.

"I fell out of bed, _Bob_! Criminy!" she retorted, equally disoriented.

Still sitting amidst a tangle of pink and purple blankets, Helga rubbed her head. What a crazy dream.

Abruptly, she noticed something poking into her lower back. She twisted around and retrieved a copy of _Beauty and the Beast_. She stared at the illustration on the cover for a moment before she choked-

"_Brainy?!"_

* * *

Later that morning, Helga sat broodingly at her desk at school. Dreaming a fairy tale dream was one thing, she did that all the time. But one with _Brainy_ as the prince?

As if on cue, the tell-tale wheezing began. Automatically her fist flew up, but stopped just shy of Brainy's nose. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. Helga turned to make a scathing remark and was immediately drawn to his eyes. She felt herself drowning in those soft, grey eyes and remembered the feel of his lips on hers…

_Come on Helga!!_ She shook her head and smacked herself, trying to rid her mind of that particular image. She lurched out of her seat and headed for the door, trying to escape Brainy's penetrating gaze. She stopped at the door briefly and gave Brainy one more bewildered look before leaving.

Brainy smiled as he watched Helga stomp away. He opened her desk and retrieved the copy of _Beauty and the Beast_ that he had put there yesterday. What next? He glanced down at the stack of books he was carrying. Thinking fondly of Helga's beautiful long hair, he quietly slid in another book. What would she make of _Rapunzel_?

* * *

Ha ha, gotcha! Bet you didn't see that one coming. Oh, that Naughty Brainy! :)

Don't get me wrong, I'm a good old fashioned AxH, but I feel so sorry for Brainy sometimes.

Forgive me for the OOC Helga. She was dreaming, after all, and dreaming a story to boot.

By the way, this was the actual Beauty and the Beast story, not the Disney version.


End file.
